Evan Marx
Evan Riley Marx 'is a main character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation . Evan starts off a major antagonist within New Directions, however, by "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?," this has changed and he considers them friends. He is shown to be friends with Lucas Aguirre the entire time, throughout both his antagonist and protagonist phases. Evan is bisexual, out to his friends. In season two, the fifth episode, "Popular", he finally came out to his parents, with help of his friend, Jaxon Pierce. In "Evan&B", Evan decided to transfer to Dalton & join the Warblers, as he felt his ideas were being ignored in New Directions, where he began to grow apart from Lucas & grow closer to Claude Montague, who has feelings for him. JamesonOTP refers to Evan as "one of my favorite characters. He's such a great character to write for." JamesonOTP has also described Evan as Glee: The Next Generation's version of Puck. Evan has dated Lucas Aguirre, Breezy Hollister & India Wilson and had a crush on Jaxon Pierce. He is now dating Claude Montague. Evan Marx was created by ClevanOTP, who also created the microphone covers for Glee: The Next Generation in season one. Personality Evan is a sensitive and kindhearted person at times, but he's completely crazy at times. This indicates he most likely has bi-polar disorder, but it's yet to been diagnosed or addressed. He's very intelligent and honest, sometime saying what he feels without thinking about how people might take it. He loves to sing, dance, and act. He is also very defensive, jumping on the offense when he feels insulted or threatened. His quick temper is his biggest obstacle. He is also has a big weakness is the fact he wears his heart on his sleeve and he falls too quickly and deeply. Evan is normally, a nice, sweet, caring, intelligent guy who just so happens to be a hopeless romantic. However, when India Wilson decides to use him for his popularity (Evan is one of the most popular guys in school along with Jaxon and John), her attitude, actions, and demeanor changes him. Evan is a crowd follower and a people pleaser. He lets himself turn into the type of person India wants to be with (a trouble starter) to make her happy because he's so desperate to be loved and fit in. However, when faced with the reprecussions of his behavior, Evan sees the type of person she has become and is disgusted, breaking down and crying. Evan makes a change for the better and becomes a friend to the other members of New Directions.? By season two is where he gains more sensitivity and need and loses more of his churlish behavior, in where he starts dating? Lucas Aguirre, he finds it easy to come to his true self. However, when he quits New Directions to join the Warblers in Evan&B, things change when he believes that he needs something more, when he meets Claude, everything changes. Season One Proud Season Two High School Never Ends In the second to last scene of the episode, Lucas pulls Evan to him and confesses something to him. Goodbye Evan asks Lucas if he "meant what he said" after he tells him that he has feelings for him. He calls Evan sexy and popular. They then sing a duet together and they kiss each other. It's Britney, Bitch Lucas recalls how Evan kissed him, and believes that Evan had a reason to do it. Evan forces Lucas to kiss him to prove what it meant to the both of them and then Evan sings a Britney Spears mash-up with India. Duets Deux Evan wishes Lucas luck for his performance, and Lucas says that he's nervous and Evan compliments him, and he comes out and tells him to show the audience how he fell in love with him and asks for the honor to be Lucas' boyfriend. Popular Evan smiles as Lucas dedicates a song to him, meanwhile with the help of Jaxon, Evan makes a big decision to come out to his parents, which brings him to tears. Mash It Up! Evan and Honey sings a mash-up together. Yee-Haw Evan makes a comment against country music as Will lets New Directions do an assignment for country. Rhythm Nation Mr. Schuester thanks Evan for helping decide on their Sectionals list, and then sings a duet with Jaxon, who says that he and Evan make a great duet team. Fear/Fearless Lucas realizes that Chad returned back to McKinley after his release from jail after bullying Lucas into a hospital bed. Evan says that he's going to defend him throughout. Evan then confronts Chad, and then sings a duet with him, out of anger and then Chad unexpectedly kisses him, and Evan walks out, wiping his face off. Snowed In When Lucas feels bad, Evan sings a song for him on Christmas as they are all snowed in together at school. New Year's Eve Evan and Lucas sing a duet together as Jaxon throws anothr New Year's Eve party, and hten, Evan and Lucas tries to get more intimate, however, this plan fails as Lucas has flashbacks over being violently beaten and gay bashed. Labels Evan confronts Louis when he slushies Miles, and they get into a physical altercation. L.O.V.E. Evan and Lucas still find it difficult to be intimate with each other, and this disappoints Evan, who thinks that Lucas isn't overcoming his fears and his issues, and it's taking over his relationship with him. Evan&B Evan is angered when his ideas are thrown away for doing R&B, and decides to quit New Directions and transfer to Dalton Academy, with everyone in shock and disappointment, New Directions try to do a lesson for R&B in order for Evan to come back, but the attempt failed and he decided to say goodbye to McKinley. New Divide After his departure from New Directions and McKinley, he starts to adapt more in Dalton Academy, when he starts to bond with Jaxon's former fling, Claude, who seems to have a thing for him. When they both play basketball together, Claude teaches Evan to shoot a basketball, and when his effort improves, Evan is proud, while Claude suddenly moves in for a kiss, but Evan backs away and tells him that he's hot, but he's still dating Lucas. Claude recalls that Lucas is a boyfriend that "he can't touch" and puts Evan's hand on his chest to show the feeling when he's able to touch someone. Meanwhile, close friends Jaxon and Miles visit Evan in Dalton, and they sing together, and as that happenes, Miles later confronts Evan about leaving New Directions so stubbornly, and it all ends as Miles leaves out of the school. Evan seems to be fallen for Claude also, and then realizes that he loves Lucas, but notices their distant connection when it comes to their intimacy. Heritage Lucas visits Evan in Dalton, and worries about him because he hasn't been answering any of his calls, feeling like that he's been pushed aside. Evan feels as if he has guilt for pushing everyone in New Directions behind, but feels like he's struggling to keep in touch now that he's able to adapt with the Warblers. Claude later on states that Lucas seems ungrateful for the things Evan had with him before he transferred, and said that if Lucas loved him, he would foster his happiness, no matter if it separated him, and Claude then asks how much Evan really loves him, proving that he didn't see him fighting for Lucas, it seems clear that Claude is trying to prove that he's fallen out of love with Lucas, and it seems as if Claude wants him and tries to do anything for him to see it all. A Night To Remember In this episode, Evan decides to go to the McKinley Prom, and Claude tells Evan that Lucas is a lucky guy for having a guy like him as his boyfriend, saying that there are many guys out there and he's crazy about one of them, and Evan guesses that that "one" is him. Claude calls him beautiful, smart, funny and sexy, Evan replies back, saying that he's never been called beautiful or sexy before, and Claude says that maybe he hasn't been with the right type of people, and sings Boyfriend to him. In voice-over, Evan thinks that Claude is a "major fox", but then says that he's still dating Lucas, and says that his relationship with him is difficult, saying that Lucas has been hung up on a hard moment in Lucas' past when he was gay bashed. As Prom starts, Jaxon and Bella both introduce Evan to the stage and he performs Beautiful Sinner, but his eyes get caught up aggressively on Claude as he suddenly crashes at the Prom. Meanwhile, Evan confronts Claude about him being at Prom, and Claude says that he's crazy for him and he tries to force Evan to kiss him in order for him to show that they have undeniable chemistry together, at first he refuses, but then he decides to kiss him once, and while that, Lucas caught them in the act, and Evan tried to explain it, but Lucas suddenly slaps him and walked away from him. Evan felt bad for him to find out in the way he didn't want him to, and decides to break up with him, while Claude tells him that he has much courage for doing that. Hollywood In this episode, Evan and Claude are now identified as a couple, and Claude tells him that he loves him. Mr. Schuester and Sue Sylvester visit him at Dalton and they convince him to come back to New Directions for Nationals, saying that he saw the connection with him and New Directions at Prom and wanted to have it all back with him. Claude also convinces him to return. Underrated Artists In this episode, there seems to be much tension between Evan and Lucas after their break up, and they began to go at it in song head to head, while Evan sings We Need A Revolution, and Lucas suddenly jumps in anger. Gold Forever After finding out that India is a member in a rival group for Internationals, it all seems to be a rivalry between the two, as she confronts everyone in New Directions, and makes an insult to Evan. Season Three Days of Glory In this episode, Evan became a victim of being slushied by a jock. Meanwhile, his boyfriend, Claude, transfers to McKinley, holding hands with him in the hallway. While talking to Claude, Evan believes that Miles switched teams, as in him being gay. When Miles performs, Evan later apologizes.? Later on, Nicole tells Evan that she hates the way Claude has been treated by New Directions, and Evan replies that he hates how they have been treated like losers since their loss at Nationals, and they sing Hometown Glory with Lana and New Directions. Magic In this episode, Evan performs? ''Magic on stage, and Jaxon, Miles and James give him plaudits after his performancing, asking if he would care to join them for a smoothie at the Lima Bean. Evan also performs Magic (performed by B.o.B.) with New Directions. Evan is also disappointed after finding out about Jaxon and James' engagement before everyone else. Jaxon calls him touchy, and recalls their sexual encounter from year and a half ago. Evan wanted Jaxon only to tell him the truth and Jaxon apologized. We Made It Evan tells Claude that he told Emma Pillsbury-Schuester "the truth", since he's still hurt that Jaxon hadn't told him the truth about his engagement with James, and feels as if Jaxon is pushing him out of his life. Evan performs Disturbia with Jaxon and Rose with New Directions later on. Strength When discovering Miles' new hairstyle, Evan calls Miles "Slim Shady," and Miles sarcastically replies back. Evan also attends a NYADA mixer with Jaxon and Hallie. Later on, Evan, Jaxon, and Lana become worried about Miles' as they discover and dig deeper into Miles' home life. Evan decides to provide a place for Miles to stay to leave his stepfather's home.? Evan, then, performs a number, Give Me All Your Luvin', with Ana and Rose, and the Cheerios on the football field. Young Forever Evan performs a steamy and intense duet with Claude, performing Va Va Voom, and this gives Sue the idea to allow a Nicki Minaj tribute for the Glee Club. Evan also reveals that his first time having sex was not with Jaxon, it was with the McKinley archenemy, India. With everyone in shock about this, a flashback is shown where India and Evan are making out, during the aftermath of Evan's suspension for punching Jaxon. Trying to keep up with Evan, Jaxon asks if Evan could help with a number, claiming that he's a Nicki Minaj expert, but Evan declines it, stating that he had a meeting at the Lima Bean with a group called The Legacy, in order for him to have more extracurricular activities on his NYADA resume. Taken aback by this, Miles tries to warn Evan about the Legacy, claiming that they have a very bad reputation and is known for roughing people up very bad, and also saying that he wouldn't get accepted because he doesn't look black. Later on, when Evan arrives at the Lima Bean to meet The Legacy, members of the group aren't satisfied, claiming that Evan isn't black to be able to join. As of a member named Gale, who Evan follows out of the Lima Bean, confronts him, defending his race. Subsequently, Evan gets physically attacked by the members of the group. Chuck came in time to save him from the riot.? Chuck, then, apologizes to Evan, claiming that he's not bisexual or gay because of a night he had with Claude. Also states that he doesn't want to end his friendship with him, since he's dating Claude. When a bruised and beaten Evan arrives in the choir room the day after, Jaxon becomes the first to question what happened to him. Evan refused to talk about it, but Miles, himself, seems not to care about Evan's incident because he didn't listen to his warning. After that, Lucas performs a song that seemed more focused on Evan, taken aback, Evan feels as if the song he performed was about his encounter with India. Lucas replied back, "Maybe," stating that Evan was lying to him, saying that Jaxon was the only person that he's ever had sex with. Coming to Evan's defense, Claude found Lucas' song insensitive, due the fact that Evan was brutally attacked. Lana hesitantly agreed, due to her dislike over Claude. This situation caused the end of the Nicki Minaj assignment. Later on, Nicole and Evan start to relate more when they talk about virginity issues together, while Evan senses something strange when Nicole starts talking about something Dillon does to her, but she stopped quickly. They sang a duet together. Evan performs in Starships, and later on, a note fell out of Evan's locker and as he read it, it was insults from members of the Legacy, teasing him about being attacked. When Evan slammed his locker and walked, he tripped and fell down, as Marcus and Gale walked away, laughing. This infuriated Evan, and he sings Roman Holiday, marking the end of the episode. Night Out When the others in New Directions agree to go out for a night, everyone also discovers that The Legacy has made Evan a target, and takes this concern to Principal Figgins, who confirms that he will cut McKinley ties to the Legacy. Meanwhile, Evan refuses to go out for the night, still angered and hurt from his attack from the Legacy. Everyone tries to persuade him to go. He claimed that something changed that may cause him to not be the same anymore, that a dark person deep inside him was unleashed. To this speech, he scares Jaxon and the others, and claims that it's his alter ego inside of him, stating that Beyonce and Nicki Minaj have them. Lana believes that it's Evan at war with himself and it's not healthy at all, and also tells him to scream and shout if he needs to, in order to get all of his anger out. Claude decides to stay with Evan to keep him company. Later on, Evan and Claude try to become more intimate, in shock of Evan's aggressive moves, Claude is pleased. But when interrupted from a knock on a door, Bella arrives, persuading Evan to join New Directions to push away his hurt and performs One Night Only for him.? Evan then decides to join, and performs Night of Your Life with Claude at a karaoke bar. Auditions Evan decides to audition for the school production of High School Musical, and performs Bop to the Top with Taylor for the roles of Ryan and Sharpay. Artie praised Evan and Taylor's connection during the song. After that, Artie confirms the role of Ryan to Evan. Ghost In this episode, Evan and the rest of New Directions go to an abandoned hospital instead of the Halloween Carnival. Furthermore, as it gets scarier, when Lucas agrees on something Evan said, it surprises him. Lucas replied, saying that he was jealous and wanted to get in the middle of Claude and his relationship.? Not pleased by that statement, Evan gets infuriated and performs Ghost with Hallie, scaring the people in their group.? Evan performs Thriller with the rest of New Directions as they try to escape from the hospital. Self-Esteem In this episode, like the rest of New Directions, Evan becomes worried when finding out about Miles having surgery for his scar. He then performs More Beautiful You with Bella and Hallie. High School Musical In this episode, Evan feels as if he's not good enough and he never will be like Jaxon when being called out for not showing chemistry by Artie. During the play, Evan performs I Want It All with Taylor. At the final performance of High School Musical, Claude throws a bouquet of roses to Evan, and he becomes happy and feels as if he's a star. Show Choir Showdown While doing homework, Claude starts rubbing Evan's leg. Feeling sore from soccer practice, Claude starts to rub his shoulders. Claude tells Evan to take his shirt off, when feeling the cold gel on his skin as Claude rubbed it on his back. But becomes satisfied when a burning sensation starts to kick in. Meanwhile, Miles heads to Evan's house after and pulls out his guitar, playing the tune to Take Care. Evan starts to sing along, and as they both sang together, the song ended and Evan pulled closer to Miles, kissing him. Miles, unhesitant, started to kiss him back, in where they tried to touch each other and become more intimate. It turned out that it was all in Evan's head. Evan tried to hide the fact that he had fantasized about Miles, and tried to state that he had sex with Claude, and felt as if it was boring and he started to have fantasies about other people. Evan later reveals that he has had a crush on Miles since he threw him in a dumpster, describing everything that he likes about him. Freaky Monday First, Evan doesn't feel comfortable with sitting next to Miles on his living room couch due to the fantasies he started having involving Miles. He tries to fight himself to not to take things further. Evan states that Lana is not to tall to be Taylor when she is dressed up like her for the Glee Club assignment, and Evan becomes down after Aldy performs Man Down, a song Evan would usually sing. Miracle At McKinley In this episode, At the 1st Annual St. Nick festival, Evan performs "8 Days of Christmas." Face Down When finding out about Dillon's abusive matter over Nicole, he, along with Miles and Adam, try to go to Dalton Academy to confront him about it. However, he was absent at the time. Later, they finally come face to face, as Evan lied to Dillon about helping judge a New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline sing-off. Evan performs in Face Down and also witness the aftermath of Lana's suicide attempt as she tried to jump off of the school building. Evan performs in Love The Way You Lie in the end. God Is A DJ Evan performs in Get the Party Started when all agree on doing a Pink tribute for Glee Club. Later on, as Evan is taken aback by Jaxon's words that New Directions is falling apart, Evan makes an attempt to prove that they aren't by performing Feel Good Time; unfortunately, his attempt had failed. Later on, Evan spots Jaxon singing Funhouse, and they both converse on the status of New Directions, as Evan believes that Jaxon thinks that way because he's mad at Lana for trying to hurt herself. Evan, then, confronts Lana and gives her tough love, explaining that Lana hurt a lot of people, and telling her to move on about what happened, and telling her to fix her issues with her friends so Glee Club can heal the wounds. Truth or Dare Evan tries to convince everyone to have a New Year's Eve party. Meanwhile, as he explain moments that occured during the New Year's Eve party, he recalls how he and Aldy almost got arrested for fireworks. Later on, Evan and Aldy kiss in a game of "Spin the Bottle". Idol Worship Evan reveals that he and Aldy started to develop a friendship since New Year's Eve, stating that they have started to respect one another. Evan performs "The Way You Make Me Feel" for a part of the assignment and for Claude. Be Our Guest Evan tells Miles that he feels that Claude seems to be ignoring him and giving more attention to Chuck and the rest of the Warblers. Not given good advice from Miles, he turns to Aldy for it. He and Aldy both sing "Why Should I Worry" later on. Meanwhile, as Miles tries to plan to force Claude to quit, he aggressively kissed Evan in front of him. As a result, Evan kicked Miles out of his house, leaving him nowhere to go. What Could Have Been Amy Retro Regionals Season Four Relationships India Wilson India began a quest to become the queen bee at McKinley, setting her eyes on using Miles Larson for his popularity. However, when Miles didn't return her interest, she set her eyes on Evan who was more popular and better looking. Evan and India immediately began a relationship. Evan perhaps a little to eager due to his desperation to find love. India manipulated Evan, turning him into a male version of her. Their bullying of Jaxon, James Holland, Miles, Bella James, and Hallie Grace got out of hand at McKinley's Halloween carnival resulting in a fight that started with Evan punching Jaxon. Evan was suspended as a result. During this week suspension, he realized what he had become, and not happy with himself, he decided to change for the better, dumping India due to her bad influence on him. In the third season, Evan recalls a flashback of both him and India being sexually involved, it seems noted that India was not a virgin, after revealing the many guys that she had sex with. *Start Up: Two of Hearts (1x04) *End Of: My Boyfriend's Back...Maybe? (1x07) Jaxon Pierce Evan has had a crush on Jaxon since "Proud." Even though, Jaxon at first refuses him due to the stalkerish nature, Jaxon admits that had Evan approached it differently, he might have gave him a chance. Jaxon even admits he finds Evan attractive. Evan proves in "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?" that he still is crushing hard on Jaxon, but he doesn't wanna show it due to Jaxon's feelings for James. In "The Power of Love," Jaxon and Evan attend a New Year's Eve party thrown by Brittany and Santana. Evan makes a move on Jaxon and the two have sex, nearly ending Jaxon's relationship with James permanently. After the incident, Evan's attraction to Jaxon has seemed to cool somewhat and they manage to remain friends. As his close friendship with Jaxon continues, in "Popular", Jaxon helps Evan comes out to his parents. In season three, Jaxon tells Evan that he's engaged to James, and this angers Evan, because he didn't tell him about it, and Jaxon mentions that he "knows that Evan still has feelings for him". Evan's Crush: *Start Up: Proud (1x02) *End Of: N/A It's not known if Evan still has a crush on Jaxon, it is most likely possible, but it hasn't been brought up in season three and Evan is dating Claude. Sexual: *Start Up/End Of: The Power of Love (1x12) Breezy Hollister Breezy first reveals that she has a crush on Evan in "This Is Halloween," singing "Monster" by Lady Gaga. She sings this because she likes him, but he has been acting like a monster. Evan changes however, and Breezy starts to allow herself to get closer to him. In "Don't Turn Around," Evan goes to Breezy's house and after they practice a duet, they kiss. Evan is open to his feelings toward Breezy, but Breezy is reluctant because she doesn't wanna be hurt. In the next episode "The Most Magical Music On Earth," he sings "I See the Light" for her. Meanwhile, Breezy refuses to admit that she's in love with him, despite the other Glee girls insisting she is. In the very next episode, "Battle For Sectionals," Evan makes one last attempt to get Breezy to go out with him by singing "We All Want Love" by Rihanna. Breezy agrees to go out with him and they begin to date. In the middle of the season, Evan and Breezy began to fall apart, after he realized how much of a diva she was. Meanwhile, Evan began to set his eyes on friend Lucas, he began to think of why he hadn't set his eyes on him before, while he sings a song that refers to him at prom, this makes Breezy suspicious and she assumes the song is about Jaxon, recalling the night Jaxon and Evan had at the New Year's Eve party. Evan comes clean and says that he's attracted to Lucas, and this infuriates Breezy, and then they both decide to remain as close friends. *Start Up: Battle For Sectionals (1x10) *End Of: Sing-Off (1x21) Lucas Aguirre Season One In "Pretty In Pink", at prom, Evan performs a song, showing that Evan has eyes for Lucas. However, Breezy, his girlfriend, gets suspicious about it. Later on, Evan realizes he's attracted to Lucas, while Lucas also has eyes for him. Breezy still gets suspicious about it, and later on assumes that Evan sung the song for Jaxon, after one night Jaxon and Evan had at a party, but then Evan tells Breezy that she's been acting much like a diva lately and told her that he has a crush on Lucas. They then break up and remain as friends. In "LDN", the glee club heads to London with India's relatives and then when Lucas is at the pool, Evan sings, "Fantasy" to show how attracted he is to him, however, an embarrassing moment happens and the girls (India's relatives) laughs. Season Two In season two, Lucas confesses to Evan that he has a crush on him, and they suddenly kiss. Evan makes Lucas prove that the kiss meant something to him. In "Duets Deux", while Lucas prepares for a duet with Kurt, Evan gives him good luck, and tells him that he loves him and asks him to be his boyfriend. Lucas accepts and they kiss. In Popular, Lucas sings a song to Evan. Later on, in New Year's Eve, Lucas and Evan try to experience going to another level, however, Lucas feels as if he can't be touched after his fear of being hurt after his last attack from Chad. It makes Evan confused and curious of what's going on with him. Then, in L.O.V.E, Evan tries to once again experience going to another level with Lucas again, but the attempt once again fails when the memory catches Lucas' eye, this infuriates Evan. In "Evan&B", Lucas is the first to convince Evan to stay in New Directions, after he quit due to neglect. Then, Evan refuses to answer his phone calls as he went to Dalton Academy. In "New Divide" & "Heritage", Evan grows apart from Lucas due to his new found happiness in the Warblers and growing bond with Claude Montague, who he begins to show attraction to. In "A Night To Remember", Evan wrestles his feelings between Lucas & Claude as their Junior Prom approaches. Evan attends with Lucas, though Claude crashes the Prom to make another move on Evan. To try and prove there is no attraction between them, Evan kisses Claude, but Lucas witnesses the kiss and proceeds to slap Evan angrily. Evan finally admits that he has not been happy in his relationship with Lucas and breaks up with him, ending their relationship. *Start Up: Duets Deux (2x04) *End Of: A Night To Remember (2x19) Claude Montague Season Two After deciding to quit New Directions and to transfer to Dalton Academy, Evan creates a small bond with Claude. It seems to grow throughout after Evan tries to balance his feelings between Lucas and Claude, as he tries to be faithful to Lucas, while he seems to become attracted to Claude, Claude tries to prove to Evan that he's growing apart from Lucas. Claude crashes at McKinley's Prom to prove to Evan that he's crazy about him, and makes Evan prove that if they don't have any chemistry by kissing him. Season Three Evan convinces Claude to transfer to New Directions and McKinley to be closer to him, and as he does, many of New Directions members don't like it. Meanwhile, in Young Forever, Evan and Claude sing a sexual-based performance of Nicki Minaj's "Va Va Voom", which gives Sue the idea of having a Nicki Minaj tribute week, however, as it turns bad when Evan gets violently attacked, Lucas, Evan's ex-boyfriend, sings a song from Nicki Minaj, called "Fire Burns" and many people defend Evan over Lucas's ignorant remarks to him, like Claude and Lana. In Night Out, Evan is still devastated by his brutal attack by a group called the Legacy and New Directions tries to get him out of that moment and to have fun, but as Evan declines, Claude decides to stay with him. Claude and Evan were almost at the point of getting intimate, but with Bella's interruption, she finally got him to go with New Directions, and Claude and Evan sang a song at a karaoke bar. In Be Our Guest, Miles believes that Claude hasn't been very active in New Directions and tries to do everything in order for him to leave, when Miles kisses Evan in front of Claude, he becomes disheartened and decides to leave McKinley. It is unknown whether Claude or Evan is still together due to this incident. *Start Up: Hollywood (2x20) *End Of: Miles Larson Although Miles and Evan have a brotherly type of friendship, in Show Choir Showdown, it is revealed that Evan has/had a crush on Miles ever since Miles threw him in a dumpster. This is revealed mainly because Evan starts to have fantasies about Miles, he fantasizes that he and Evan made out in Evan's living room. Also, in Be Our Guest, when Miles tries to create a plan to force Claude to leave McKinley, he kisses Evan in front of him, causing Claude to make his final decision. Evan's Crush *Start Of: Pre-Glee: The Next Generation *End Of: Be Our Guest (3x19) (possibly) Heritage Evan comes from both a Canadian and African American heritage, which means he is biracial. His dad and sister is African-American, and mother is Caucasian/Canadian. Songs Solos: Season One: #4 AM (Proud) #Monster (This is Halloween) #I Am Changing (My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?) #I See the Light (The Most Magical Music On Earth) #We All Want Love (Battle For Sectionals) #The Nicest Kids in Town ((It's) Hairspray) #(It's) Hairspray ((It's) Hairspray) #Full Moon (Pretty in Pink) #'Fantasy '(LDN) Season Two: #Where Have You Been (Popular) #Cold War (Fear/Fearless) #This Christmas (Snowed In) #25/8 (Evan&B) #It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday (Evan&B) #My December (New Divide) #Beautiful Sinner (A Night To Remember) Season Three: #Magic (Magic) #Roman Holiday' (Young Forever) #'8 Days Of Christmas (Miracle At McKinley) #Feel Good Time (God Is A DJ) #The Way You Make Me Feel (Idol Worship) #Before It Explodes (What Could Have Been) #In My Bed (Amy) Season Four: #'The Way I Am '(The School of Hip-Hop) #'You Learn '(Jagged Little Pill) #'Save Me '(This Is Home) #'Couch Potato '(Weird) #'When I'm Gone '(When I'm Gone) #'Hate Me '(When I'm Gone) #'Bitter Sweet Symphony '(Homecoming) #'Coma White '(Same Mistakes) #'Diamonds '(In One Moment) #'Sing for the Moment '(Barcelona Beat) #'Farewell '(Graduation Part II) Solos (In a Duet): Season One: #Accidentally In Love (Breezy)'' ''(Don't Turn Around) #Aftermath' (Jaxon) (Ignorance) #'Pretty Vegas (Jaxon)'' ''(Vegas) Season Two: #Close My Eyes Forever (Lucas)'' ''(Goodbye) #If U Seek Amy/3 (India) (It's Britney, Bitch) #Miss You Much' (Jaxon) (Rhythm Nation) #'Scream (Chad)'' ''(Fear/Fearless) #Turn Up The Music (Lucas) (New Year's Eve) #We Need A Resolution (Lucas)'' ''(Underrated Artists) Season Three: #Va Va Voom' (Claude) (Young Forever) #'Young Forever' (Nicole) (Young Forever) #'Night of Your Life' (Claude) (Night Out) #'Bop To The Top (Taylor)'' (Auditions) #'Ghost '(Hallie). (Ghost) #'I Want It All '(Taylor) (High School Musical) #'Take Care '(Miles) (Show Choir Showdown) #'Why Should I Worry (Aldy)'' (Be Our Guest) Season Four: #'Come Home '(Claude) (Ch-Ch-Changes) #'Freakshow '(Lana) (Gimme More) #'Blame It (On The Alcohol) '(Rose) (One Drunken Night) #'Paper Gangsta '''(Jaxon) (Glee Goes Gaga) In a Group Number: Gallery Normal 01.jpg normal_002.jpg normal_02.jpg normal_03.jpg normal_Artist-4135159-Photoon20110223at16493.jpg EvanEB.jpg |} Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters